Heroes from Different Worlds: Dawn of the Biometal
by Superginji19
Summary: Takes place after heroes from different worlds, same pairings as first story and maybe two more.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes from Different Worlds: Dawn of the Biometal

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_Hi I'm Ginji, Ginji the Hedgehog, but call me Ginji on earth, a lot has happened me and my friends defeated the dealer empire and so far we haven't heard of Eggman or King for 4 months, oh ya it is January right now. Geo is still Sonia's boy friend and I'mstill with Rosy, for those who didn't read the first story and the Christmas special, why did I say that, but I'm taking too long so I'll stop and tomorrow school starts up again._

Monday January 6, In the fields of Wazzap

Five unknown objects were floating right by the entrance to the ruins

"What happened," said a red object.

"We were transported here by you," said the green object.

"We'll I have to find Vent and Aile," said the red object.

"We will help you find them," said the light blue object. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," said the orange and purple object.

(The title gives away who they are)

In the continent of Mu.

"Prometheus is that the last model w?" ask a girl next to him.

"Yes it is Pandora, soon Master Albert will be able to rule this world and our home world with Oraborus once again!" said Prometheus.

"All right let's report back," said Pandora as she transported the model w.

Then both of them left in a beam of light.

"Damn I was to late," said a man in his late 20's. "If only I had model z with me I could have stopped them."

Now in Time Square at Shooting Star Gears

"Hey Grey did you put up that sign in the window," said Zero.

"For the delivery jobs right?" asked Grey.

"That's what Blast said," said Zero

(Blast is referred as Grey and Zero's boss in the first story. He has extremely spiky red hair, he has a blaze orange T-shirt, red running shorts, and charcoal shoes.)

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but, we're here for the job," said a 19 year old boy with gravity defying brown hair he is wearing a blue jacket and white pants, then he has these blue skateboard shoes . Next to him is a girl with brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades, she has the same blue jacket and white pants and shoes.

"Well our boss is out but I'll gladly help. Now your names and do you have any type of transportation?" said Zero as Grey walked away to get a order and then restock the shelves.

"Ok I'm Vent and this is Aile," said Vent.

"And we both have our own motorcycles," said Aile.

"Great you got the job, we need these air shoes brought to Echo ridge High School," said Grey as he carried out 10 boxes.

"That's great we have to drop off our friends there anyway," said Aile as she and Vent carried the boxes out of the store.

In Echo Ridge, Geo's house

"Bye Mom and Dad," said Geo as he put on a bracelet with the same symbol as his pendent and his new Hunter-XG on his Holder on his other wrist, then he grabbed his backpack.

(The Hunter was only released to people with the ability the to EM wave change, the bracelet was made to match the users EM frequency and EM being without it you can't EM wave change, this feature was designed by tails along with a battle card creator, blast designed a program that transmit either a hover board, air shoes, or hover bike, and WAZA made artificial EM wave beings for people who can EM wave change without a EM wave being like sonic and shadow, except for solo.)

Geo raised his Hunter-XG in the air and data started to materialize around his shoes.

_Transmite Mega Skates_

Then a pair of air shoes that looked like Mega's armor shown out of the data and wrapped around Geo's shoes.

On his way two people on motorcycles almost ran over Geo if he didn't jump over them.

"They seem to be in a rush," Geo pointed out as he regained his balance.

"Well they don't need to be road hogs!" yelled Mega.

"You don't need to yell Mega," said Geo.

"Sorry and WATCH THE ROAD!" yelled Mega.

"Wha…" said Geo as he crashed into someone ahead of him who too almost got ran over by the same two people.

"Sorry about that," said Geo with his eyes closed.

"It's my fault Geo," said the girl he crashed into.

Then Geo opened his eyes to see that he crashed into Sonia!

"Sonia, sorry I didn't know it was you," said Geo as he helped up Sonia.

"Well I was going to Time Square after school maybe I'd feel better if you came with me," said Sonia as she was trying to hide a smile.

"Do I even have to answer?" laughed geo.

"So is that a yes?" asked Sonia.

"Ofcourse," said Geo.

Then Geo and Sonia both walked to school and avoided going back on their air shoes again until after school.

At Echo Ridge High school seniors class room

"Good morning class today we have a new student, come on in," said the 12th grade teacher.

Then a 17 year old girl with light blue hair in a pony tail, she has a orange jacket with a royal blue t shirt, white jeans and orange shoes.

"Hi my name is Ashe nice to meet you," said Ashe

"Ok please take a seat Ashe, today class our first class is Gym now go to the locker rooms and get ready because we start swimming today," said the teacher.

_Oh Sh*t why did it have to swimming today,_ thought Sonic.

"Is something wrong sir sonic," said a voice coming out of his Hunter-XG.

"Everything is fine caliburn I'll manage through this class period," said sonic to a sword shaped wizard in his Hunter.

(Sonic's wizard Caliburn, Tails' wizard typhoon, Knuckles' wizard Lazer, Shadow's wizard Volt, Blaze wizard flame, Amy wizard Rose.)

The juniors class room

"Morning Geo and Sonia," said Pertryous and Solotis as they ran down the hall.

"Hey Geo and Sonia have you seen Ginji?" asked Rosy.

"No we haven't," said Geo.

_Ring, Ring_, came from Rosy's Hunter-XG

"Call from Ginji, Rosy," Said Rosy's wizard.

"Thanks Blade," Said Rosy.

Rosy then detached her Hunter and flipped it open then put it up to her ear.

"Hi Ginji where are you?" asked Rosy. "The School health office why are you there?" "What you got hit by a motorcycles on the way to school today," "I'll be right there," said Rosy as she rushed out the door.

A half an hour later Ginji entered the room looking like nothing happened to him at all except that he had part of his sleeve missing so it looked like a combination of a t-shirt and a long sleeve shirt.

"How did you heal so fast Ginji?" asked geo.

"All it takes is one hyper emerald," said Ginji as he gave Rosy his hyper emerald.

"Take your seats class today we have a new student, Grey can come on in," said Mr. Sheppard.

Then a 16 year old boy came in, he has short spiky hair and has the same look as Ashe. All he could do is wave his hand to say hi.

After school Geo and Sonia went to Time Square as planned and Ginji and Rosy went to Ginji's house.

**That's all for now I'm going to continue after I finish a Sonic story I made, please leave a review.**

**SuperGinji19**


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman Starforce: heroes from different worlds: Dawn of the Biometal

Ginji: sorry for those waiting for me to update I lost the first copy I made and now thinking about it, that copy sucked so I made a different chapter.

Grey: sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.

"Breaking news," said the reporter on a TV." Last night in Times Square a valuable jewel was stolen from a local museum, the thief was identified as 11th grader Ginji Harinezumi (hedgehog) from Echo Ridge High School, but he is refusing to say he has stolen this Jewel," said the reporter as a picture of Ginji appeared on the screen. "The jewel was named Star Diamond after it was found in a crater that was made six months ago, this video was recorded at the exact time Ginji Harinezumi was arrested by the satellite police," said the reporter as a video opened up.

"_OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled the satellite policeman banging on the door._

"_Can I help you?" asked Ginji as he came out with his backpack on his back but only to find his hands cuffed together. "What is going on here?" said Ginji as he tried to swipe his activation band on his left wrist with his Hunter -XG (That makes it possible for Ginji to EM wave Change with chaos and others can't access Ginji's hunter unless they're his brother or have a hunter-XG also)._

"_Ginji Harinezumi you are under arrest for stealing the Star Diamond from a museum in Times Square," said the officer as he held up a picture that gave Ginji a surprised look on his face._

"_I didn't steal it but I'll come along quietly," said Ginji as he walked past the officer and entered the police car._

"It seems that Ginji never put up a fight unlike normal criminals, right now Ginji is being held in a maximum security cell in WAZA head quarters . . .," said the reporter as the TV was shut off.

"It seems our plan has worked Platinum," said a boy that looked like Ginji and was the same age.

"Yes now your positive counterpart is in jail but soon Grey will be also since I stole a Jewel that is the exact same of the Star Diamond, but now we have to report to Master Albert Diamond," said Platinum who looked like Grey.

"OK come on Void!" said Diamond as he opened a chaos rift.

"You also Light," said Platinum as he walked into the rift.

(You have just met Diamond and Platinum or should I say Anti-Ginji and Anti-Grey, Diamond's EM wave change name Empty Warrior and Platinum's EM Wave change name is Light Rider)

At Geo's house

"I don't get it, Ginji would never do that," said Geo as he sat down next to Sonia after shutting the TV off.

"But didn't Ginji seem surprised when the officer showed Ginji the picture of the Star Diamond," said Sonia.

"I wonder what that jem really is?" said Geo.

"I believe I can answer that question," said Chaos entering Geo's Hunter-XG.

"Chaos what are you doing here?" asked Mega

"Nice to see you also Mega, anyway that is no ordinary Jewel, that jem is actually a Space Emerald, a special Jem made by Ginji, their origin is from real stars, Ginji made these the same time he made the hyper emeralds, the space emeralds were made from stars that Ginji crystallized into the very Jem you see today, but something happened after Ginji made the Space Emeralds, those exact Emeralds took control of Ginji's body when he was 14 but it was a year before that incident I met Ginji so when that happened I took control of Ginji's body," said chaos only to be interrupted by Mega.

"But Chaos Am-ians can't take over there partners bodies," said Mega.

"Mega I thought you would have noticed something different since our time on planet AM, because of the Dimensional Rift I found, I was infused with Chaos energy causing me to not only resonate with Ginji's EM wave frequency, It allows me to resonate with his Chaos Energy allowing me to take control of his body and when I was infused with chaos energy it allowed everyone else to pass through unharmed but I was the one forever changed," said Chaos as held his head down in sorrow.

"Chaos I never knew," said Mega as he put his claw on Chaos' shoulder.

"Ok I get that those Emeralds are dangerous," said Geo only to get interrupted by Chaos.

"They aren't dangerous anymore!" yelled Chaos."Ginji is the only one who can use them he was able to put in his EM wave frequency into those emeralds so now they resonate with him and me making him able to use them in Wave Change and on Mobius, you would never understand Geo he almost died after he made those emeralds, If I wasn't there he wouldn't be here today, mostly every day we regret making those emeralds and only made the hyper emeralds, that is why Ginji was shocked when he say that picture all those emeralds bring up is fear and pain!" yelled chaos as he looked like he was ready to cry.

Then after the whole room got quiet until Sonia spoke up

"But how is Ginji holding up in prison?" asked Sonia trying to change the topic.

"He is holding up fine, all he has be doing is meditation and when they are released to the court yards Ginji sets up cans that have been thrown into the prison and just hits them with shurikens he makes out of chaos energy, kind of like how shadow can use chaos spear," said Chaos as he answered Sonia question.

"And how have Rosy and Flare been holding up?" asked Geo.

"Rosy is doing nothing but laying on Ginji's bed, Flare he looks like a mess he doesn't brush his hair, his cloths are wrinkled, and he only goes to school and T. Square he walks around in a daze ignoring everyone," said Chaos. "Everyone of Ginji's friends has taken this hard,"

Then all of a sudden Sonic and Solo entered in a heartbeat

"GUYS TURN ON THE TV NOW!" yelled Sonic as he ran to the living room as Geo pressed the on button.

"Breaking News another Star Diamond has been stolen and it happened the exact night of the first robbery that happened in Times Square, this was stolen from a local jewelry shop in the exact area form which the first Star Diamond was stolen, the thief was none other than Ginji's older brother Grey, more news at six," said the reporter as Geo turned off the TV.

"Now Grey has been arrested what is going on?" said Solo.

"I'll explain, Chaos you go back to Ginji he is going to need your help to get through this," said Geo as he sat back down.

"Got it!" said Chaos as a flash of red light left Geo's Hunter-XG.

"This doesn't add up who would want Ginji and Grey out of the way?" said Sonic

In WAZA HQ

"Get in there!" yelled the jail keeper as he threw Grey into the cell.

"Hey I didn't steal anything," said Grey as he stood up.

"Grey is that you?' said Ginji sitting on the prison bed.

"Ginji!" said Grey as he turned his attention to Ginji. "It's great to see you,"

"We have to get out of here did you bring your chaos emerald?" said Ginji as he pulled put his chaos emerald.

"Ah a rift in time but before we do that we need Chaos to come back," said Grey as he pulled out his emerald.

"Sorry I'm late the security is tense in this place," said chaos as he put out an EM wave flame on armor.

"Ok Chaos!" said Ginji as he threw his chaos emerald into the air.

"Chaos!" said Grey as threw up his emerald.

"Control!" yelled Ginji and Grey as they caught the emeralds and slammed their arms together causing a time rift.

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISONERS GINJI AND GREY ARE ESCAPING ALL GUARDS TO CELL 5!" yelled a voice over the intercom.

"GO!" yelled Ginji: as he and Grey jumped into the portal, then they appeared on Alohaha Beach on the docks.

"That was close," said Grey as they walked over to the Waveliner.

"When we get to Echo ridge we need to stop by the house," said Ginji as he entered the Bus.

"Our other cloths?" said Grey as the bus started to go.

"Yes but let's be quiet until we get to Echo Ridge, get some sleep Grey," said Ginji as he laid his head on the window and looked outside while letting out a heavy sigh. _I wonder how everyone is doing? _thought Ginji as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In Echo Ridge in the near future

Everyone with a Hunter-XG received a message warning them that Ginji and Grey escaped.

"Is that true Ace?" asked Geo.

"That is the truth somehow Ginji and Grey escaped and their EM wave frequency is nowhere on earth, it's like they have left our planet," said Ace.

"Ace was there anything weird on the EM tracker yesterday when the robberies happened?" asked Blast as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well yes it seemed Ginji and Grey's EM wave frequency was in three places but in different locations, Ginji's first one was in Echo Ridge High School, Grey's was at Shooting Star Gears (For of those who read the first story I named the story Star Stream Gears), another on a bus to Echo ridge, and the last one was in an alley in T. square," said Ace.

"Strange," said Blast as he walked away. _So that is your plan guys clear your name with a time rift and find the real thieves, smart thinking,_ thought Blast as he went outside

_Transcode Blaze Phoenix_

Then after the change was complete Blast looked like a Phoenix humanoid, his hands changed into claws, his arms were covered in fire and including his legs, his shoes became hover shoes, on his back he had a pair of wings made out of fire, and he had a helmet over his black visor that looked like an eagle wave beings helmet.

"So where to next Blast?" asked a Phoenix Am-ian that was flying by Blaze Phoenix.

"We are meeting up with Giro, he needs to know that we have found Vent and Alie," said Blaze Phoenix as he pushed his wings back and then a boost came from his shoes causing a sonic boom.

Back in WAZA HQ

"So what are we going to do?" asked Geo.

"Go through your normal we will get back to you when we find something out," said Ace as he walked out of the room.

"Ok come on Mega," said Geo as Mega went into Geo's hunter-xg.

"What now?" said Mega.

"I don't know but why did Blast ask about Ginji and Grey's EM Wave frequency?" said Geo as he walked outside.

"Ya I felt that yesterday but one of those frequencies felt a little negative and evil," said Mega.

"Well we will worry about it later," said Geo as he bordered the Waveliner.

"Well you have a date with Sonia," said Mega.

"Shoot we have to meet Sonia at T. Square soon," said Geo as he quickly headed out of the Waveliner and then held his chaos emerald up. "Chaos Control!" yelled Geo as he and Mega transported to T. Square right by the bus stop as Geo waited for Sonia.

Back in the near past

"So why are we hiding in the museum?" asked Grey as they walked through. Grey was wearing a jacket that covered his scar and a base ball cap to cover his unique hair style.

"Well the Space emerald I supposedly steal is right here so I'm going to be on the wave road and you find the emerald you steal and then head to the wave road, next we will pursue them when they are outside of the museum," said Ginji, he was wearing the same look as Grey but he had a bandana covering his scar.

"Sounds like a good idea well I'm going to find that space emerald," said Grey as he ran off.

_Good luck Grey,_ thought Ginji as he transformed into Chaos Shadows and jumped on to the wave road above the emerald.

At Shooting Star Gears in Blast's office in near future

"So Blast I see you have both Vent and Aile on delivery duty," said a man in his 20's with a red t-shirt with s design that says Giro's delivery service, his pants were white running pants, his shoes are red, and a pair of glasses on his face.

"Well they showed up one day and asked for the job," said Blast.

"Hey who made these Gear designs?" asked Giro as he noticed some blue prints on Blast's desks.

"Oh one of my best friends brother, he made those and most of the designs of the gears," said Blast as if that question hit a nerve.

"Well there amazing, what is the designer's name?" said Giro.

"Ginji, and that friend of mine is Grey," said Blast as he put his arms down and then threw his heads on his arms causing a thud.

"Hey Blast are you ok?" said Vent on the other side of the door.

"Giro hide!" said Blast as Giro quickly ran into the closet in Blast's office.

"Nothing Vent," said Blast as Vent walked in.

"Did you say Giro?" asked Vent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Blast.

"He is lying Vent," said a voice in Vent's Hunter-VG.

"I guess you should know Vent, Giro you can come out," said Blast as Giro stepped out of the closet.

"Giro!" yelled Vent as he walked over to Giro.

"Hey Vent," said Giro as he ruffled Vent's hair.

"Giro I was wondering do you want to be the head of our delivery service?" asked Blast as he held a jacket out to Giro that said Shooting Star Gears: Giro's Delivery Service.

"I'll take it!" said Giro as he put on the jacket and stepped out of the office to his motorcycle. "Well what are you waiting for Vent we have things to deliver,"

"Ok Giro, I'll get Aile," said Vent as he ran off.

Back in the Past

"Ginji they have entered the building," said Gray Stream Dragon as he headed to the space emerald.

"I see him he just stole the emerald, best of luck, Chaos Control," said Chaos Shadows as he disappeared.

Outside of the museum

"Platinum I got the emerald," said the imposter over a Bluetooth.

"Good job wait what are you doing here… BZZZT!" said Platinum over his Bluetooth until it was cut off.

"Platinum come in PLATINUM!" yelled the imposter.

"Well it seems Grey got to Platinum wouldn't you say Diamond," said Ginji as he held Chaos Murasame to Diamond's neck.

"Very smart Ginji," said Diamond as he dropped the emerald.

"Get out of here Diamond I'm letting you get out of this but remember the next time we meet I won't be so nice," said Ginji as he transformed into his dark form while still holding Chaos Murasame to Diamond's neck.

"Fine but you're still going to jail!" laughed Diamond as he disappeared.

"Glad that's over," said Ginji as he picked up the space emeralds.

"Ginji catch!" yelled Grey as he tossed the Space Emeralds and Ginji caught it in his right hand.

"Thanks Grey this make all Seven of the Space Emeralds," said Ginji as he put the Emerald into his Hunter-XG then took out two emeralds that looked exactly like the first two.

"So those are the fake emeralds?" asked Grey.

"Yep the structure of it is made from real diamond so we are safe," said Ginji as he threw up his emerald and Grey did the same.

"Chaos Control!" yelled Ginji and Grey as they caught the emeralds and then smashed their arms together causing a time rift.

"Come on," said Ginji as he jumped in and they appeared in Ace's office.

"Hey Ace!" said Ginji as he got Ace's attention.

"Ginji and Grey what are you doing here?" asked Ace.

"Here take these we got them back," said Ginji as he gave Ace the fakes.

"I guess you guys are free I'll notify the satellite police and welcome back to team StarForce," said Ace as he went to his computer.

"Well I have to go to work see ya," said Grey as he disappeared.

"See ya Ace," said Ginji as he disappeared.

At Shooting Star Gears

"Hey Blast wake up," said Grey as he closed Blast's office door.

"Huh... GREY! Everybody Grey is back!" yelled Blast as Zero and Accel came into the office.

"Welcome back Grey!" yelled Accel and Zero as Giro, Vent, and Aile walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Aile as she rested her head on Vent's shoulder.

"Grey is back," said Zero.

"Well I have to get back to work see you guys later," said Grey as he walked out of the office.

"That's Grey for you," said Blast.

At Ginji and Grey's house

Ginji appeared on the roof as he jumped down on to the deck that leads to Ginji's room. There was no one in Ginji's bedroom as Ginji headed into his bathroom and turned on the hot water.

Then ten minutes later Rosy came in and saw steam coming from Ginji's bathroom and then Ginji came out with only his jeans on.

"Rosy," said Ginji as he dropped the towel he was using.

Then Rosy ran over to Ginji and hugged him real tight. "Ginji your back!" said Rosy as she was crying into Ginji's chest.

"It's ok Rosy," said Ginji as he wrapped one arm around Rosy and with the other he dried Rosy's tears with his glove.

Then Rosy wrapped her arms around Ginji's neck and started to kiss Ginji on the lips. Then Ginji wrapped his arms around Rosy as he returned the kiss to Rosy. Then Rosy broke the kiss and put her head on Ginji's chest.

"Welcome back Ginji," said Rosy as she started to fall asleep.

Then Ginji picked Rosy up bridal style and put here on his bed as he pulled out an air mattress and laid down, but in the middle of the night Rosy rolled over on to the air mattress waking Ginji but Ginji just blew it off and wrapped his arms around Rosy and Rosy unconsciously wrapped her arms around Ginji and the both of them fell asleep peacefully. There is more to come stay tuned.

_**So who was surprised to see Diamond and Platinum, also if you want your OC in Rise of the biometal please leave a review with your OC, there cloth style, EM wave being if they have one, and Please leave some dares for megaman starforce truth or dare.**_

_**That is all Seeya!**_

_**SuperGinji19**_


End file.
